


I Love You

by castivak



Series: Feburary Whump Challenge [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s13e23 Let the Good Times Roll, Gen, Hurt Jack Kline, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22876213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak
Summary: sam takes jack to the hospital after michael leaves.
Relationships: Jack Kline & Sam Winchester
Series: Feburary Whump Challenge [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620226
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Day 23 : stabbed.  
> •×•  
> i actually hate this its terrible.

sam doesn't know how long he's waited, but he just knows that it's been way too long; it can't really take this much time to close a stab wound, could it?

fuck, jack had a stab wound.

a stab wound that he did himself.

the thought made sam want to throw up, the sight of jack shoving the archangel blade into his chest and blood drenching his tshirt, getting the sword halfway in before dean/michael interrupted and then a rollercoaster of emotions followed. now, dean was missing and sam was sitting in a hospital waiting room as he waited for his son to be helped.

"kline?"

sam jumped at the call, seeing a nurse standing across the room and he walked over to her, "th-that's me, is he okay?" the hunter rushed out, trying not to show his panic but it was really hard to hide, "everything went really well, he's awake but he's foggy from the medication and the blood loss." she informed and sam let out a relieved sigh, rubbing a hand over his face, "can i see him?"

the woman smiled at him and made a follow me motion before walking down the hall, the hunter right behind her as he was led into an elevator and to the children's ward, getting him to a door and opening it to reveal a baby blue painted room with jack laying in the bed, connected to a blood bag and an oxygen cannula in his nose, face pale and eyes half open.

"i'll leave you two alone." the nurse cooed before leaving but sam barely even registered it, already rushing over to jack and grabbing him into a hug, jack sluggishly snuggling into his neck and clinging to his dad, the man pulling away and putting a hand on jack's cheek, heart sinking at the bruises on his face but just happy that jack was fucking alive.

**Author's Note:**

> don't mind the spelling/grammar mistakes. i'm lazy by nature and don't pay attention to things.


End file.
